


Shower

by MissSteph22



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Alvittany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSteph22/pseuds/MissSteph22
Summary: A harmless night of studying - well, that's what Jeanette Miller thought it would be anyway, until she opened that bathroom door... Now she must deal with a swirl of brand new emotions - all relating to the one person she calls her best friend... Suggestive content. 80s cartoon-verse.





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy this little oneshot! I should warn you - and it's an important note - that whilst this is rated T it does sometimes touch upon adult themes, although it is nothing too adult as I wouldn't rate it T otherwise. They are teenagers in this, by the way.
> 
> P.S. - The Chipmunks and Chipettes belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman.

It was a late Friday afternoon. The sun was slowly beginning to set in Los Angeles. The sky was no longer blue – instead it cast a warm pink glow over the streets. Just another average day.

A young female happened to be rushing around in her house, balancing books on top of each other and stuffing her backpack with random sheets of paper. She appeared to be in a wild hurry as she would only occasionally stop for a quick breath. One of her sisters looked on, raising an eyebrow.

"Jeanette, where's the fire?" The pink-clad chipette asked, watching her clumsy sister pant heavily as she almost tripped over her own two feet.

"Fire? W-what? Oh, I-I can't talk now Brittany, I'm going to be late..." The panicked chipette hastily zipped up her purple rucksack and threw it onto her back, but she was stopped by her oldest sister, who stood in front of her.

"Late for what? We're about to have dinner." She crossed her arms and began to impatiently tap her foot.

"Oh, I...I'm going to Dave's house. I promised I'd be there after school." Jeanette replied, trying to scurry past Brittany.

"Dave's house?" The pink-clad chipette asked curiously.

"Y-yeah, now, please excuse me... I have to go-"

"What's with the rucksack? You staying the night or something?" Jeanette whipped her head around to glance at the giant bag on her back, and shook her head.

"What this? N-no... no. I-I'm just going to be there for a while, that's all." She adjusted her pink frames and attempted to make her way to the front door, only to be interrogated by her loud-mouthed sister.

"Why are you going to Dave's house anyway? Does Miss Miller know you'll be gone?"

"W-well, I mentioned it to her..."

"Mmhmm..." Brittany cocked her head to the side. She felt that something was a little suspicious about this, but knowing Jeanette, it was probably something ever so simple. It always was. "You never answered my first question."

"A-and what was that?" The purple-clad chipette asked, feeling a little annoyed by the amount of questions she was being asked.

"Why are you going to Dave's place?"

"Does it really matter?" Jeanette replied, exasperated.

"N-no... just curious," Brittany said sweetly, smiling. Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"I'm helping Alvin study for the history exam, there, you happy?" Brittany's ice blue eyes suddenly widened in surprise as she took a step to the side. She coughed in surprise and naturally stared at Jeanette, feeling a slight pang of hurt.

"Alvin? Study? Yeah, sure." Jeanette sighed as she listened to Brittany ramble. "You've got the hots for him, don't you? Why are you helping him anyway?" The bespectacled chipette groaned in despair.

"Okay, one – I need to go. Two – I'm only helping Alvin because Simon wouldn't do it... and three – I do not have the _hots_ for Alvin Seville... but I know that _you_ do. You're just jealous, Britt!"

Jeanette giggled as she dashed out of the house, before her feisty tempered sister could give her a tongue-lashing.

Down the road she went, huffing and puffing as the weight of her bag set her back a little. The Seville house wasn't too far away from her house, but with such a heavy backpack, it felt like getting to their house was going to take forever. She couldn't actually believe what she was about to do. Help Alvin study for an exam? Now, he's not a stupid boy... but he's exactly a bright spark either. He just lacks motivation. But, even spending time with Alvin requires patience. Alvin likes attention... and lots of it. He flirts, he charms, and he messes around. It's like his life is just one big game, and he's not prepared to stop playing. No wonder Brittany pretends she doesn't like him.

Simon branded Jeanette "crazy" for even attempting to help Alvin. Usually, the red-clad chipmunk would turn to his intelligent brother for some help and advice, but after Simon refused to go through one more stressed filled study session with Alvin, the egotistical chipmunk had no choice but to go to Simon's equally intelligent counterpart Jeanette for that all important assistance. Jeanette typically accepted to help, oblivious to how much of a pain Alvin would be.

The chipette arrived at the Chipmunks' residence, tapping lightly on the door. She waited quietly for a few moments, and then the door slowly opened, revealing a chubby chipmunk wearing a green sweater.

"Theodore, hi! I-is Alvin home? I told him I'd help him with his history exam..."

Jeanette waited nervously as the green-clad chipmunk looked strangely at her, then held the door open for her. His sea green eyes were shining brightly.

"Come on in, Alvin's just in the kitchen... he'll be through in a moment." Theodore gestured for Jeanette to sit on the sofa while Alvin finished his dinner.

She scanned her surroundings. It was a very well furnished home – pictures on every unit available, comfortable sofas, a large television, and every platinum record the Chipmunks ever recorded on the walls. Not long after she'd sat down, she heard the sound of a boy shuffling through to where she was sitting. There he stood – hands on hips, head held high, cap sitting proudly on his head. He was the perfect model for arrogance. It wasn't until he opened his mouth, that it would actually get worse.

"Hey Jeanette, so glad you could help me in my time of need." He smirked as he took a seat next to the trembling brunette. "Hey, don't be scared. I just want your help, that's all. I can't believe Simon wouldn't help me for this exam. Maybe you'll be a better study guide. You seem like a level-headed person."

He began to nudge her side with his elbow, making her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"So let's begin, huh? Man, I hate history!" The eldest chipmunk leaned back on the sofa and stretched his arms out.

Jeanette cleared her throat and began to fish through her rucksack, searching for the right documents.

"S-so... uh... w-what is it you need help with?" The chipette asked, avoiding awkward eye-contact. She had several textbooks and worksheets on almost every topic – the perfect resources for revision. Alvin laughed carelessly.

"Uh... everything? I totally suck at history." Jeanette sighed silently. This was going to take a while, and with the severe lack of manners Alvin appeared to possess, it would feel like an eternity. Why did she sign herself up for this? Simon was right... again. "But do we have to study here? Why don't we go to my room or something?" Alvin smirked suggestively, knowing how embarrassed Jeanette would be feeling. He wasn't being nasty, but he thought her shyness was funny. The brunette blushed furiously and shook her head violently.

"W-what's wrong with studying here?" She asked, feeling a little wound up. Why was Alvin making this so difficult? He sat there, wiggling his eyebrows. God, he really _was_ arrogant. "I-I'm fine here, thank you."

Alvin chuckled. "Okay, okay! Don't get yourself all tied up. Geez, I was only having a little fun." He started to nudge her side again. "But if you wanted to – I have no objections."

Jeanette shuddered. The thought of her and Alvin just made her feel queasy. He just wasn't her type at all. Besides, even if she did feign even the slightest interest in Alvin, it would certainly ruffle some feathers... pink in particular. She brushed the bangs out of her face and stood up, dusting her skirt. Alvin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you want to go upstairs now?" He said, letting a sly smirk form on his face. Jeanette frowned and went stiff.

"N-no! I just want to use your bathroom before we start studying." Jeanette rolled her eyes in despair. It was going to be a long evening, that's for sure. A bathroom break was what she needed right now, and they hadn't even begun. Shows how much of a pain in the backside Alvin Seville truly is. Alvin shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, be quick though... your study partner will be waiting for you... with his cell phone and his music player." He pulled out a silver cell phone and started texting. The chipette headed for the stairs, shaking her head in disapproval – electronic gadgets. That's the whole reason kids are failing exams these days – that's why Alvin needs help with his exams. Oh, just let it slide. Jeanette wasn't really the kind of person to let things get to her – she was too gentle-natured and nice to confront people about their faults, including Alvin. Once she made it up the stairs, she looked at all the different doors. She didn't know which one was the bathroom door – she had to guess.

She knew however which one was the boys' bedroom – she been there before while working on a science project with Simon. Biting her lip, she tiptoed to the door at the very end of the hall, assuming it would be the bathroom. It was times like these she hated being clumsy. She would probably walk into Dave's room or something. With a trembling hand, she turned the doorknob and gently pushed the door open, holding her breath.

The walls were white, but she could see a tiny trace of the room she'd opened the door for. White tiles, steaming up slightly. It looked like a bathroom at least. The floor was covered in blue tiles. Jeanette blinked in surprised as she noticed her glasses were beginning to steam up. She quickly wiped them on her royal blue turtleneck sweater and started to open the door a little more. Her face was heating up. A thick cloud of steam emerged from the room as the sound of water dripping could be heard. Heart pounding, the bespectacled chipette poked a head inside, only to be dazed by the sight.

Her eyes fixed onto a glass shower cubicle. The panels were steaming up, but it was what stood inside. A tall figure, slightly tanned skin. Streams of water were rolling down the figure's body, as their hands were lathering soap all over. Jeanette's breathing became hitched – she had accidentally caught someone showering... but she for some reason couldn't take her eyes off of this handsome figure. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she stared intensely at the abs this person possessed... nicely toned, and rather attractive. She couldn't see a face, but she imagined this man had the face of a God. Her little heart started to race in her chest as she imagined every little feature of his body. All his movements appeared to be elegant and swift, as he washed his hair. She was overcome with hot flushes, and feelings of lust overwhelmed her. It felt like she was staring at a pin-up. She had dared herself to look further down, but her brain warned her not to. The seemingly innocent chipette had never felt this way about a guy before – it was like she longed for him... but then she noticed something else in the bathroom, which brought her crashing back down to reality.

Bright flashes of blue shocked her. A pile of blue clothing on the floor struck her with curiosity. So he wore blue? She tried to picture an attractive male wearing an oversized blue hoodie, then her eyes averted to the bathroom counter. As soon as she saw it, she swore she could have died on the spot.

A large pair of blue frames, both lenses fogged up with the tremendous amounts of steam coming from the shower. They could only belong to one person, and Jeanette knew very well who that person would be. Her tall, shaking legs went weak as she came to a sudden realisation. She should never have come here. Her emerald green eyes darted from side to side. What was she going to do? This should never have happened. What if he saw her? She had to escape this room, and fast! Breathing heavily, and sweating like a pig, the purple-clad chipette took a step back and staggered down the hall, trying to gather her thoughts together.

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself, grabbing her head in frustration. She felt dirty. Oh, she shouldn't have kept staring, not now that she knew who it was she was staring at. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, and her hands couldn't stop shaking, but was it fear... or excitement? At a first glance, the guy in the shower was extremely attractive, but after realising it was Simon, well... that put things on a whole new level. He was her best friend – how could she live with herself, knowing that she caught her best friend in the shower? The worst was – she had fallen for what she saw. Now she'd never be able to shake the images out of her head. Embarrassed? Ha! There wasn't even a word to describe the intense feelings Jeanette had been going through at that precise moment in time. Sighing, the confused chipette made her way back down the stairs, to a bored looking chipmunk.

"Hey what took you so long?" Alvin asked, looking up from his cell phone. "And why are you so red?"

Jeanette touched her cheek, blushing even more at the thought of being bright red. She couldn't tell a soul about what just happened. She had to continue with her study session, and try not to think about it, no matter how hard that may have seemed.

"Uh... n-nothing... shall we continue with what we were doing?" She hurried over to her backpack and pulled out some textbooks. "Let's start from the very beginning. We've got a lot to get through."

"If you insist." Alvin sighed, fixing his cap. "If it gets me at least something more than a fail, I guess we'll be fine."

Jeanette wasn't paying attention. Her mind wandered into foreign worlds consisting of showers and hot males lathering soap all over their muscled bodies. Then she thought some more about Simon. How could she possibly comprehend? It felt strange to imagine that amazing body, then realise it belonged to her blue-clad counterpart.

"Uh... Jeanette?" The sound of the loud, boisterous chipmunk brought her back to her senses. She looked at him, feeling a little taken aback. He was staring at her, face blank. "You okay? You just sorta zoned out there..."

"Me? What? Oh, I'm fine. L-let's get started on this history revision." She replied, cursing at herself for making it all look so obvious. Something inside was telling her that tonight was going to be a long night...

* * *

The bespectacled chipette lay in her bed, tossing and turning. She may have been lying in her bed, but mentally she was in another place. The sweat kept pouring from her forehead, as more thoughts crept into her head. She pictured the body, the sounds of the boiling hot jet streams of water sizzling against his silky smooth skin. He was so dreamy, and so goddamn gorgeous... oh darn it! She was fantasizing again. The thoughts she was having, surely they had to be illegal? With a swift motion, she swiped away the drool escaping from her mouth and turned onto her side. Jeanette sighed. Sitting on her bedside cabinet, was a framed picture of Simon.

The chipette really struggled to accept it. From what she often saw of him, Simon was a dry, witty chipmunk who wore baggy clothing. He had the brains, the charisma, and the looks... apparently. A powerful wave of emotions hit Jeanette. Okay, so the person in the shower was Simon... but it's not like Jeanette was unhappy with it. In fact, she felt a little light inside. It seemed to fuel the long-lasting desire she had for him. Desire, wait... what? She sat up, biting her lip. Since when did she like Simon this way?

They were best friends... nothing more. She couldn't just turn around and suddenly start liking him all because she caught him in the shower. It wouldn't be right. It seemed almost perverse. Groaning in mild frustration, Jeanette picked up the picture and gazed at it. Why, oh why did tonight have to happen? Her body started to tremble as ever so slowly, she began to picture Simon in a new light. All those devious smirks, witty comments and the way he'd cross his arms when he was irritated by Alvin, or when someone disagreed with him. Oh God... Jeanette really was attracted to him.

Sure, she'd been captivated by his charming personality and his kindness... but she wasn't a kid anymore. Mentally, she was maturing, and for some reason she was starting to look for a little more than a _nice personality._ It wasn't a case of puppy-love anymore... The purple-clad chipette was finally starting to realise her deep-rooted feelings for Simon... and more...

Yawning, she put the picture back on the unit and pulled the covers over her head. Tonight had been a long night, that's for sure... but the aftermath can wait until tomorrow.

* * *

The wind whispered through the trees as the clouds blocked the sun from casting its bright glow over the school yard. Teenagers were standing in large crowds, gossiping and giggling. It was lunchtime, and Jeanette was spending it alone. She had to keep drinking water to prevent herself from getting a dry mouth. The chipette had been overcome with nerves all day, and thankfully she hadn't bumped into her counterpart... yet. She'd be lost for words – everything would be put on a weird level. So she sat there on a wooden bench outside, flicking through one of her biology textbooks. She understood all of the content, but a little extra revision wouldn't hurt, right? Her brown hair was blowing gently in the wind as she kept pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Then the sound of someone clearing their throat startled her.

"O-only me... sorry to frighten you." Jeanette turned her head to the left and saw a tall chipmunk looking down at her. Blue hoodie and a pair of blue frames. Her heartbeat rapidly increased. The bespectacled chipmunk took a seat next to her, much to Jeanette dismay. "Why didn't you sit with us at lunch?"

Jeanette refused to look up at him. She continued to stare at her book and answered quietly. "I-I... just wanted to study here."

"Oh..." Simon breathed, gazing out into the distance. He sharply inhaled. "How did your study session go last night?"

Jeanette flushed pink. So many different answers to choose from. "Uh... it wasn't too bad, I-I guess." The chipmunk raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Y-you know, you must have done a really good job with him last night... he was pretty confident during that test today." He was scratching the back of his head. Jeanette risked a little glance to the side.

"R-really?"

"Yeah." Simon paused and adjusted his glasses. There was a long silence. The purple-clad chipette sneaked little peeks at her friend, and sighed softly to herself each time she did. He was a lot quieter than usual. Normally he'd be rambling on about his science experiments, but today, he was just staring out into an open space. _Please don't say he knows. Please don't say he knows._ Her eyes roamed his body. The oversized blue hoodie was covering everything. Why did he hide himself like this? He has the body of a God! Butterflies filled Jeanette's stomach. She distracted herself by turning a page in her book. Simon looked over to her and spoke again. "You should come by more often... I-I think Alvin's grades are actually improving."

Jeanette smiled weakly. "Wow... i-it must be a miracle."

"That's exactly what I thought." Simon moved his hand and accidentally let it touch Jeanette's. The chipette's body went into a mode of shock and her face began to heat up. "O-oh, sorry." The chipmunk quickly moved his hand away and let a tiny blush creep upon his face. Jeanette exhaled deeply and stood up.

"Where're you going?" Simon asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Jeanette had her back to him.

"I... I think the bell's about to ring." The brunette tried to compose herself and bring herself back to reality. She couldn't have a normal conversation with Simon... not with the thoughts she was having. The blue-clad chipmunk continued to stare at her. Something was definitely up with her. Jeanette was stopped once again.

"You coming around again tonight? I think Alvin has a French exam tomorrow..." Simon called after her, making the chipette blush furiously. How could she possibly go back there after the shower incident? The chipmunk leaned back and laughed to himself. "But hey, don't worry... I'll leave the... uh, bathroom door open for you, just in case you wanted to pay me a little, um, visit."

Jeanette, with wide eyes, turned around and looked at Simon. He was smirking, and his steel-grey eyes had a knowing look about them. She gasped and turned crimson. Simon chuckled and stood up, and started to head in the other direction.

"How did I find out? Jeanette, it was plainly obvious that you were watching me. It's alright though, nobody else knows. It can be our little... secret." He smiled, and winked before leaving her stranded in the school yard. The blushing brunette put a shaking hand over her mouth. She couldn't help it. She was grinning like a maniac. His eyes looked incredibly bright and filled with life. The way they glistened – they had put her under a spell. Jeanette slid down the wall she was leaning against, and sighed dreamily.

Okay, so Simon knows... who cares? Jeanette gazed out into the large playing fields. It was only going to get better now...

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe :) Thank you for reading - I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a review!
> 
> Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)


End file.
